You Found Me
by FuckTheReaper
Summary: There's a new student at Hollywood Arts High, and she's got her eyes set on Jade. But will she feel the same way? This is my first fic, so I suck at summaries. It's a LOT better than it sounds. I promise. Rated M, just to be safe. Some sexual references, violence etc. JadeXOC, some very mild Bade.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, this is my first ever fic. I've been addicted to Victorious lately, and I wondered what it would be like if there was a new student at HAH. This is what I came up with. Please R&R. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of its character. I am not Dan Schneider, but God I wish I was xD. The only characters I own are Ada, Rick and Caroline (the last two mentioned in later chapters). I also do not own the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence (used in this chapter). Alright, here goes...**

* * *

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today," Sikowitz announced, taking a seat at the side of the classroom. "Ada Birch. Ada, step up the front and introduce yourself."

_Oh man I'm so nervous, _Ada thought to herself as she approached the front of the classroom. She smiled and looked out at the sea of faces before her. _Breathe Ada, breathe, _she reminded herself. Taking a deep breath, Ada began to speak.

"Um hi, my name is Ada," she spoke, giving a shy wave to her classmates. "I love singing, dancing, acting, performing-"

"Well, you've come to the right place," Sikowitz cut in, a huge grin on his face. Ada could only smile shyly in response. "Please take a seat. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to introduce yourself properly to your classmates later." Ada was happy to oblige, hurrying to find a seat. Luckily, there was a spare seat at the back of the classroom. Unfortunately, it also happened to be seated right next to Jade, the 'mean girl' of Hollywood Arts High.

"Um, excuse me, is this seat taken?" Ada asked the dark haired girl politely, her voice almost a whisper.

"Does it _look _taken?" Jade responded sharply, a dark look in her eyes.

"Well, I…um…" Ada stuttered.

"Never mind her," a friendly voice spoke. Beck, Jade's boyfriend and voice of reason, poked his head out in front of Jade's and smiled at the new girl. "She's always a grump. Don't take it personally." Jade glared at him. Ada took a seat and tried to ignore the glaring girl, but instead found herself sneaking a quick glance. There was no denying it, Jade West was beautiful. Dark hair with blue extensions at the bottom, neatly curled to perfection, flowing past her shoulders. A piercing in her left eyebrow, and, as Ada had noticed before, her eyes were a pale green. It made Ada's chin-length black hair and dark brown eyes look sloppy in comparison.

"Okay class," Sikowitz spoke, snapping Ada out of her trance. "Today's lesson-"

"I think we should hear the new girl sing," Jade cut in, smirking at Ada. _Why is she singling me out? Is this what she does to all of the new students? _Ada wondered.

"That's a brilliant idea Jade!" Sikowitz exclaimed, not caring that he was interrupted. "Ada, do you mind coming up here and singing a little something for us?" All eyes in the room turned to look at Ada, who was frozen in place.

"I…uh…" Ada was lost for words.

"Come on, don't be nervous," Jade spoke sweetly. Ada could hear the ice in her words, the challenge. Ada stood up.

"I'm not nervous. But _you _should be. Coz you've just met your match. I'm not gonna take your crap," Ada hissed, speaking so only Jade could hear. Jade's jaw dropped, and Ada strode up to the front of the class. Again.

"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" she asked, looking out at the crowd. Jade was glaring at her. Ada smiled at her as sweetly as she could. The glare intensified.

"Ooh, sing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," Cat, a ditzy-looking redhead spoke up. Everyone stared at her.

"What? It's a good song. Twinkle twinkle little star…" she sang, giggling at the end.

"How about something a little less 'old', and a little more 'new'?" Tori suggested, brushing her dark hair behind her ears.

"There's nothing wrong with old music, especially classical music," Robbie, a geeky-looking guy with curly hair and glasses declared. "'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' is a classic. Mozart was a genius." With the way he was babbling, Ada assumed he had a thing for the slightly insane girl.

"Yeah, about as much of a genius as your mumma," Rex, Robbie's best friend and "puppet", retorted.

"Hey, don't talk about my mother like that," Robbie argued back. Cat giggled again. Jade rolled her eyes. Tori looked over at the new girl and smiled warmly.

"So, what song are you gonna sing for us?" she asked. Ada couldn't help but smile back at what appeared to be the nicest girl in the classroom.

"I honestly don't know," Ada answered, "there's plenty of songs I could choose."

"What's your favourite song to sing?" Jade spoke up. It was the nicest thing she'd said to Ada so far. She still wore an annoyed expression, but there was a small hint of interest in her voice. _Well, at least she doesn't look like she wants to kill me now._

"I dunno, what's your favourite?" she queried. Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She obviously wasn't used to being questioned.

"I dunno-" she began, before Beck cut her off.

"My Immortal, by Evanescence. It's her favourite," he said, a small smile on his lips. Jade elbowed him.

"Guess that's what you're singing then," Andre, a dark-skinned and muscled young man said. He was quite handsome, and seemed friendly enough.

"You better sing it well," Jade threatened, tossing her hair back. "If you ruin it, your school days are gonna be miserable."

"I hope you realize your empty threats don't scare me," Ada retorted, and for the second time in less than an hour, Jade's jaw dropped.

"Looks like _somebody's _ met their match," Rex taunted.

"Shut up, puppet," Jade snapped, glaring at him. Robbie pulled him away, offended.

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie argued.

"Alright class, settle down," Sikowitz ordered. "Let the poor girl sing. Miss Birch, if you please."

"Yes sir." Ada straightened her posture, squared her shoulders, gave Jade a wink, and began to sing.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Coz your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

Ada finished singing, and looked around the room. Everyone had looks of awe on their faces. Jade's eyes were wide with shock. She looked like she was about to cry. Then, she started clapping her hands together. One by one, the rest of her classmates joined in, and soon everyone was applauding and cheering.

"Amazing," Andre sighed, shaking his head in wonder.

"That was beautiful," Tori complimented Ada. Ada smiled shyly and looked at the floor.

"Thanks guys," she mumbled, returning to her seat. A hand touched her arm. Ada looked up and met Jade's eyes. There was a strange look in them, a look Ada had only ever seen one other time. It was the same look her mother had given her, right before…

"I was wrong about you," Jade's voice cut into her thoughts.

"I, um, thanks?" Ada was lost for words. Jade laughed and held out her other hand.

"I'm Jade." Ada hesitated a moment before taking the girl's hand, and then the two shook hands.

"Ada." _Her hands are so soft. So warm. _Jade smiled, unaware of Ada's thoughts.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts High."

* * *

**Well there you go, the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it! Plenty more to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, thanks for the reviews guys, it really boosted my confidence on this story. I didn't know if it sounded any good or not, but from what people have said so far, I'm on the right track :) So I'm gonna be uploading the next few chapters in a short amount of time because I actually have access to a computer for a few days (thanks to a friend who I'm staying with for a few days) and don't know when I'll be able to next. So expect a LOT of chapters in the next few days. Anyways, read and review please :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Jade...*sigh***

* * *

The next month passed by without warning. Ada was loving it here. She had started hanging out with Tori and her friends, which, much to Ada's surprise, included Jade and Beck. She got the impression that Jade didn't like Tori all that much. From what the others had told her though, the two had come a long way since Tori first arrived. In Andre's words, Tori no longer had to worry about "having her throat ripped out" by Jade. Speaking of Jade, she and Ada had grown quite close in the short amount of time that she had been at Hollywood Arts High, which shocked everyone. Jade hardly ever got along with anyone, and with the way they had acted towards each other on Ada's first day, no one had expected them to be BFFs.

It was a Friday afternoon, and class had finished for the day. Ada had just finished putting her books away and was slinging her bag over her shoulder when Tori and the gang approached her.

"Hey Tori, what's up?" Ada asked, closing her locker and turning to face her new friend.

"We're going down to the beach tomorrow, you in?" Tori responded, gesturing towards the others. Ada frowned.

"I, uh, I can't. Sorry. I'm…kinda busy tomorrow," she stammered, trying not to meet Tori's eyes. She caught sight of Jade standing a few feet away, eyeing her curiously. Ada tore her eyes away from the girl and finally met Tori's with a guilty expression.

"I'm really sorry," she repeated, hoping she hadn't upset Tori too much. Tori gave her a friendly smile and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"No biggie, we can all hang out some other time," she spoke.

"Yeah, of course." Ada forced a smile.

"Well, I'll see you Monday," Tori smiled, and she turned and left with the others. Jade, meanwhile, had stayed behind. Once Tori was out of sight, Jade walked over to Ada, placed a hand on her locker door, and looked at her fiercely.

"Okay, what's going on?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Ada asked, confused.

"Why aren't you coming to the beach with us?" Jade responded. She almost sounded hurt.

"Saturdays are kinda…out for me," Ada spoke sadly, her head dropping to face the floor.

"Why?" Jade pushed, though her voice was a little less aggressive now. She had noticed the change in Ada's expression. Ada shifted uncomfortably, and hesitated a moment before answering.

"My mum, she…died a year ago…" Ada began, not meeting Jade's eyes. "My father and I…we go and visit her every weekend, leave her flowers." She could feel her eyes stinging, no way would she cry in front of Jade.

"What happened?" The tone in Jade's voice made Ada look up. She no longer looked angry or annoyed. In fact, she looked worried. Compassionate. Ada swallowed heavily.

"I…I don't know if I can talk about it right now…" she whispered. Jade touched her arm. Ada met her eyes. Her expression was soft and comforting, a rarity for Jade.

"It's okay," she spoke softly, "I understand. It can't be easy for you."

"Every day I wish it had been me instead of her," Ada choked, her voice still a whisper. Jade's hand tightened its grip on her arm for a brief moment.

"As much as it sucks that you lost your mother, I'm glad it wasn't you," Jade said, and once again Ada found herself meeting her gaze. There was an intensity in them that made something stir in Ada's chest.

"I...yeah..." Ada was at a loss for words. She couldn't shake the feeling she'd just experienced.

"You alright?" Jade asked, her expression turning serious. Ada nodded.

"Yeah, I just gotta get home," she responded quickly.

"Will I see you at the beach tomorrow?" Jade quizzed her.

"No. Gotta go see mum remember?" Ada answered. "Have fun." She started walking towards the door. Jade stopped her.

"I'm not going without you." Ada turned to face her.

"Yes, you are. Besides, I can't swim anyway," Ada explained. Now Jade looked confused.

"Why?" She asked.

"Don't worry," Ada mumbled. She didn't want to talk anymore. She wanted to go home and cry. She didn't want Jade to see her upset. She began walking again, but Jade's next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I'm coming with you then."

"_WHAT?!" _Ada asked, shocked. Jade strolled up to her and crossed her arms.

"I said, I'm coming with you. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"You won't have much fun..." Ada argued, but Jade put up a hand to silence her.

"I don't care. It's not about having fun. It's about what's important. This is important to you. I'm coming along," Jade explained. "Besides, you look like you could use some company other than your dad." Ada couldn't believe it. Jade was actually willing to sacrifice a fun day out at the beach to go and pay respect to a dead woman. A woman she'd never even met. Ada couldn't help but smirk.

"Any excuse to spend time with me hey?" She teased. Jade returned the look.

"I don't need an excuse," she said matter-of-factly, winking at Ada. _Is she _flirting _with me? _Ada sighed dramatically.

"_Fine," _she said, "tomorrow morning. My place. Ten o'clock. Don't be late."

"I'll be there."

* * *

**Stay tuned for chapter 3 :)**

**Things will start to pick up a little after the next chapter, so please keep on reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. I know Jade is a little OCC, but it's my story so I can do what I want! Haha...It's even funnier because none of you know what I have in store for the two main females. ANYWAY, as always, please R&R, and enjoy :) In this chapter, we find out who the mysterious "Rick" and "Caroline" are (they're really not mysterious at all)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Ada arrived at home to find her father serving up tea.

"Is it that time already?" She asked, dropping her bag on the floor and taking a seat at the dinner table. Ada's dad chuckled.

"You're not that popular yet kid," he responded, setting a plate of spaghetti down in front of his beloved daughter. "I figured you'd wanna have an early night before we go out in the morning so I made dinner early." A sad look appeared in his eyes.

"Thanks Dad," Ada smiled at her father in an attempt to cheer him up. "That means a lot." The two sat in silence for a few moments, eating their meal. Ada studied her father. Rick Birch sat picking at his food, lost in his own thoughts. Ada knew what he was thinking about. His wife, Caroline Birch. He'd changed a lot since she died, having to take on full responsibility for Ada while trying to work two jobs to support them both. His brown eyes always had a haunted look in them, and his once chocolate brown hair was now streaked with grey. Ada had no idea how he did it, but he did. They never missed a meal, their house was decent. It was safe to say that the Birches had it pretty well, given the circumstances. Rick finally broke the silence.

"So how was school today? Learn anything new?"

"It wasn't too bad. Sikowitz gave us a lesson on voice projection," Ada answered, twirling pasta on her fork. She remembered Jade had tried and ended up leaving Sikowitz temporarily deaf. He had then reminded her that "yelling" wasn't voice projection. Ada smiled at the thought, and then realised she had forgotten to tell her father about tomorrow's plans.

"Oh yeah, Dad? I forgot to mention, Jade's coming with us tomorrow," she informed him. Rick looked up.

"Jade? She's your girlfriend yeah?" He teased, smirking at his daughter. Ada felt a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"She's not my girlfriend dad," she argued. "She's my friend, and she offered to come along." Ada sighed. "She wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Why would she wanna come along and hang out with you at a cemetery?" Rick asked. "Especially when she never even met Caroline?"

"I asked myself the same question," Ada muttered, no longer interested in her meal.

"I think she's interested in you," Rick said with a serious expression, but Ada could see the humour in his eyes.

"She's just being nice. Tori asked me if I wanted to hang with her and the others at the beach tomorrow and I told her I couldn't." Ada frowned. "Jade asked me why and I told her that I had to go pay respect to mum, like we do every weekend."

"And she chose to come with you over hanging out at the beach?" Rick queried.

"Yes," was Ada's response.

"She's definitely into you," Rick said matter-of-factly. Ada groaned.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed," she spoke, before picking up her bag and going upstairs. "Goodnight Dad."

Once Ada reached her bedroom, she slammed the door, tossed her bag into the corner, threw herself onto her bed and began to cry. She'd been holding it in all day, just like every other day. It was the same routine. She missed her mother, missed her so much. Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't she have died in her mother's place? It wasn't fair. Ada's sobs increased, and she buried her face in her pillow to muffle the sound. She didn't want her father to see how miserable she was. Suddenly, Ada's phone vibrated and fell off of her bedside table. Ada looked up from her pillow and reached down the side of her bed to pick the pear phone up. She looked at the screen.

'1 NEW MESSAGE' it read. Ada opened the message. It was from Jade. Ada's crying slowed as she read.

'**Hey, just making sure you're ok. You looked like you were gonna cry before.'** Ada read the message a second time before replying.

**'No, I'm crying now.'**

'**Do you need me to come over?**' Ada froze. Her chest tightened. How was it that Jade West cared about her so much when no one else seemed to?

**'Ada? You ok?' **Another message from Jade.

**'I'm fine. You don't need to come over. I'll be fine until tomorrow.'** Ada hit send and then began typing another message.

**'I'm just worried about tomorrow. It's gonna be a hard day. It always is.'**

**'Everything will be ok. I'll be there with you. You don't need to worry :)' **Ada smiled at the girl's message. It was awfully sweet.

**'Thanks Jade'**

**'Don't mention it. Just promise me you'll be ok until tomorrow.'**

**'Promise'**

**'Good. Get some sleep babe. Long day tomorrow. Goodnight xx'**

**'Night'**

Ada put her phone back on her bedside table and climbed into bed. A huge smile formed on her face as she replayed in her head the conversation that had just taken place.

_She called me 'babe', _was Ada's final thought as she drifted off to sleep, the smile still on her lips.

* * *

**Well there you go...Isn't Jade just a sweetheart?**

**Next chapter gets a little heavy, so if you're easily saddened, please get your tissues ready. Catch y'all soon :D Next chapter will be posted later tonight, or possibly tomorrow. STAY TUNED.**

**BTW, make sure to check out my friend's profile (I've been helping her co-author one of her epic stories) The link is on my profile. Do it, please. Or I'll be buried in the middle of nowhere after being taken on a creepy car ride with Jade singing a very creepy tune x.x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, especially Metatron85 and pffar. Your reviews are inspiring me to keep on going, and I'm trying to pump out as many chapters as I can for you guys before I return to my no-computer home, where the only form of story posting I can do is via mobile, which will take forever D: Hopefully these chapters will keep you satisfied for a while ;) **

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not my creation, unfortunately. Oh if only...**

* * *

Ada woke the next day with a sinking feeling in her chest. She dreaded these days. She thought she'd be used to it by now, she's been visiting her mother's grave for a year now, but it was the same every week. She'd wake up feeling awful, go to the cemetery with her father, leave flowers, say a few words and then go home and cry for the rest of the day. Sitting up on her bed, Ada reached for her phone to see if Jade had sent her any messages yet. Sure enough, there was an unread message.

**'I'm on my way. Hang in there.' **Ada smiled, and then frowned as she saw what time the message had been sent. Twenty minutes ago. Jade would be here any minute. Ada leapt out of her bed, put on some fresh clothes and ran a brush quickly through her hair. Then she headed downstairs for breakfast. She was surprised to find her father wasn't up yet. _Maybe he's still getting ready, _Ada decided, pouring herself a glass of orange juice and putting a slice of bread in the toaster. Ada had just taken a sip of her juice when she heard a knock at the door.

"Dad! Jade's here," she called, setting her glass down and walking towards the door. She opened the door to find Jade standing there holding a bunch of roses.

"I got you some flowers," she said, holding the roses up to emphasize her statement.

"Really?" Ada asked, not convinced. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly.

"Nope," Jade answered, grinning. "Stole them from the neighbours' garden. But at least I made you smile." Ada couldn't help but smile at Jade's subtle attempt at being cute.

"Ugh, Ada, do you know where the aspirin-oh!" Rick had just come down the stairs, still in his pyjamas, and noticed the two girls smiling at each other. Ada turned to face her father.

"Dad, this is Jade." She motioned towards Jade, who was still smiling. "Jade, my father, Rick Birch."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Birch," Jade said, holding her hand out.

"Please, call me Rick," he responded, taking the girl's hand and shaking it. "And the pleasure is mine."

"Well now that that's out of the way-Dad, why aren't you dressed yet?" Ada asked, observing her father. He was wearing a crumpled shirt and striped pants, and his hair was standing up at odd angles. She noticed he hadn't shaved yet either.

"I'm not feeling too good," he admitted. "I came down here to ask you where the aspirin was. You're gonna have to go without me."

"Oh..." was all Ada could say.

"I'm sorry honey. You know how much I wish I could go..." her father trailed off.

"I know. It's okay." Ada tried to smile, but she was shattered that Rick couldn't come with her. Jade elbowed her gently. Ada looked at her.

"I'll be with you. You won't be alone," she comforted. Rick smiled.

"You take good care of my daughter," he warned, trying to sound dangerous.

"I will sir, I promise," Jade said seriously. "I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thank you," Rick said, sounding relieved. His daughter was in good hands. "Now, you best be going. I'm heading back to bed." He turned to the stairs and went back up to his room.

"Aspirin's in the medicine cupboard, behind the bandages," Ada called to him.

"'Kay," was his only response. Ada turned to face Jade.

"Guess we better get going," she said. Jade smiled in response and held up her keys.

"I'll drive."

The girls arrived at the cemetery an hour later, after stopping at McDonald's for a quick breakfast. Ada had insisted she wasn't hungry, but her growling stomach had given her away, so Jade won that argument pretty easily. Now, standing in front of her mother's grave, Ada was thankful for the meal. At least now if she was sick, she'd have something to throw up instead of her stomach lining.

"Hey mum," she said weakly. "I brought you some flowers. Roses, your favourite." She placed a handful of roses on top of Caroline Birch's grave and took a step back.

"My friend Jade brought some for you too. Dad's sick so he couldn't make it today. He misses you. I miss you..." Ada's voice started to break. Jade placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gently dropped her bouquet of roses on the grave, next to Ada's neatly placed pile.

"Um, hi Mrs. Birch. I'm Jade West. I'm a friend of Ada's from school," Jade began. "Ada's been doing really well at school. She excels at everything she does. She's an amazing, talented young woman." She glanced at Ada for a moment, and then returned her eyes to the tombstone.

"You should be so proud of your daughter. I certainly am," she finished. Suddenly, Ada burts into tears. Jade's face registered a look of horror, and she turned Ada around to face her.

"What's wrong?" she asked frantically, almost shaking the girl. "Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no," Ada sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Just...what you said...it was beautiful." Jade placed a hand on Ada's cheek and brushed her thumb under her eye, trying to wipe away the tears.

"I was just telling the truth," she spoke softly, smiling at her friend. Her hand dropped to her side and she looked at the ground, suddenly feeling very awkward. She hesitated a moment before asking her next question.

"Um, Ada?" She asked, looking up.

"Yeah?"

"How um...how did your mother die?" Seeing the look in Ada's eyes, she dropped her gaze to the ground again. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No it's...fine," Ada managed to choke out. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. _Well, here goes, _she thought, taking a seat on a nearby bench.

"We were on our way home from a night out at the movies," she began. Jade's head snapped up. "A girl's night out. We were coming down the highway, we were gonna stop at the gas station and pick up some donuts for Dad." She paused to look at Jade. She was standing there watching her intently. Ada swallowed and continued.

"As we were getting ready to turn off onto the road that led us to the station, we saw a truck carrying steel pipes coming straight toward us. He'd lost control of the truck and was on our side of the road..." Ada began shaking. Jade walked over and knelt in front of her. She covered Ada's hands with her own.

"What...what happened next?" She whispered, squeezing Ada's hands.

"He swerved to avoid us and the truck tipped over...Everything started falling out of it...One of the pipes...came straight towards our window..." She couldn't breathe. It was if she were reliving the night all over again. She squeezed Jade's hands tightly as she tried to fight back more tears. She had to finish, she had to tell Jade. She was the only one she trusted. And God, did she need to let it out.

"I undid my seatbelt and threw myself in front of her," she continued, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "But it was no use...the pipe...it went straight through my shoulder and into her chest..." Ada's voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Ada, I'm so sorry..." Jade whispered.

"She didn't even die quickly!" Now Ada was yelling. She jumped up from her seat and started pacing frantically. "I mean, we were stuck there for what felt like eternity. She was coughing up so much blood and I...Oh God..." Ada fell to her knees and hung her head. The tears were falling freely now. She stared at her hands.

"There was so much blood..." her voice was almost inaudible. Jade ran to her side and knelt down in front of her once again. She wrapped her arms around the crying girl and pulled her in close. Ada rested her head against Jade's chest, wrapped her arms around her waist, and continued to cry. She was almost in hysterics.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, gripping the back of Jade's shirt tightly. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," Jade soothed, stroking Ada's hair softly. "It's okay."

* * *

**Wow. Going back through this chapter, it's really deep. I almost cried. Please R&R guys, it means a lot to me.**

**What do you guys think will happen in the next chapter hey? Well, you won't need to think for long (massive sigh of relief) because chapter 5 will be uploaded real soon.**

**As always, thanks for sticking with me on this. I love you all! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo! Chapter 5. Can't wait to see your reactions to ****_this _****one.**

**Thanks to everyone who has left me reviews so far, it keeps me smiling. Please keep em' coming.**

**Again, I don't own Victorious or any of its characters, only Ada, Rick and Caroline**

* * *

The ride home was long and quiet. Ada sat slouched in her seat and remained silent, wiping at her eyes every now and then. Jade continuously glanced over with a worried expression, afraid that she may break down again at any minute. When Jade finally pulled up in front of Ada's house, they both sat there for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts. Which was kind of ironic, considering Ada was wondering what Jade was thinking about. Beck? How much of a mental case Ada was? Or maybe...maybe she was thinking about that moment when she had held her while she cried. Ada couldn't shake it from her mind. The way Jade had looked at her when she pulled away, she almost looked hurt, like she didn't want to let go. _That's ridiculous, _she scolded herself. _Jade has Beck. Why would she be upset about a broken hug when she has him? _Ada sighed. She was a mess. Jade glanced sideways at her.

"Ready to go inside?" She asked. Ada nodded.

"Yeah."

"I better go," Jade said, starting her car up. "I'll call you tonight to check how you are."

"Can you stay?" Ada blurted out. She really didn't want the dark-haired girl to leave.

"Huh?" Jade looked dumbfounded.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight..." Ada whispered. "Can you stay they night?" Jade stared out the windshield for a few moments, considering something. Finally, she turned back to look at Ada and smiled.

"Sure, Just let me go home and get a few things," she said, still smiling that smile that Ada had grown attached to. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"I won't be long," Jade promised. Ada opened the door and stepped outside the car, closing the door behind her. Jade revved the engine and grinned at her through the window. Ada rolled her eyes and stepped back as Jade sped off, and then let herself in the house.

Up in her bedroom, Ada sat on her bed and pulled out her pear phone. There were two unread messages. One was from Cat.

**'Wish you had come to the beach with us. I almost swallowed a crab! Can you believe it?' **Ada smiled. She _could _believe it actually. The second was from Jade.

**'Gonna be late. Beck just showed up. Sorry.' **Ada sighed heavily. Great. How was she going to keep herself distracted until Jade showed up? She stared at her phone for a few moments, and then had an idea. _Guess I could play Tetris for a bit, _she decided, opening the game on her phone. She lay there for almost an hour, her eyes growing heavy, until she finally fell asleep.

She awoke to find Jade sitting at the end of her bed, watching her curiously.

"Jade?" She sat up and looked at the girl sitting across from her.

"Sleeping Beauty rises," Jade teased, unfolding her legs and stretching them out in front of her.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep? When did you get here?" Ada asked, confused. Jade laughed.

"Relax, it's only five-thirty. I got here about an hour ago. Your Dad let me in," she explained.

"You mean to tell me you've been sitting here for an hour watching me sleep?" Ada squeaked.

"Better than sitting here feeling sorry for myself," Jade said bitterly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Ada asked softly, sitting up straight.

"Beck and I had a fight," Jade responded flatly. Seeing Ada's worried expression, she quickly smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine again tomorrow. I promise. So, what's for tea?"

* * *

"Hey Jade, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, go for it."

"What were you and Beck fighting about?" It was night, and Jade and Ada were lying in their beds trying, but failing, to sleep. Ada lay in her bed staring at the ceiling while Jade lay on an inflatable mattress on the floor doing the same thing.

"He was upset that I diched the beach to hang with you," Jade answered.

"I'm sorry," Ada whispered.

"It's fine. I don't care. You needed me," Jade said in a soothing tone.

"But what if _he _needed you?" Ada felt tears sting her eyes. She had no idea why talking about Beck hurt her all of a sudden.

"You needed me more," was Jade's response. Ada could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks for the second time today. She buried her face in her pillow so that Jade couldn't hear her.

"Ada are you alright?" Jade asked, the worry in her voice crystal-clear.

"I'm fine," Ada said, the pillow muffling her voice.

"Are you crying?"

"No," Ada whimpered. She heard movement, the shuffling of feet, followed by Jade's demanding voice.

"Scoot over."

"Huh?"

"I said, scoot over." Ada slid across her bed until her back nearly hit the wall. Jade climbed in beside her and pulled the blankets up to their chests. She was laying on her side, looking at Ada with a serious expression.

"I knew you were crying," she whispered, and wiped the tears from Ada's face with her fingertips. Their faces were inches apart. Ada's breathing grew heavy.

"Can you just not speak?" She blurted without thinking. In the dim lighting, she could just make out Jade's face, and saw her eyes go wide.

"What?" She almost shouted. She sounded slightly angry.

"No, I didn't...I mean...can you just hold me?" Ada pleaded. Jade's eyes grew even wider. "Can you tell me everything will be okay?" Jade was quiet for a few moments, and then Ada felt arms around her waist. Jade looked Ada in the eyes with a look so intense that she almost looked away. But she couldn't. She was frozen. All that mattered was Jade's eyes and her arms around her.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Jade whispered, her voice like silk across Ada's skin. Ada shivered and she felt Jade's arms tighten in response.

"Are you cold?" She asked, removing a hand from around Ada's waist and using it to pull the covers up higher. "That better?"

"Much," Ada replied, snuggling into the dark-haired girl's chest. She felt Jade's arm return to its original place and wrap around her tightly. Her body was warm. Ada smiled, even though she knew Jade couldn't see her.

"Goodnight," she whispered, wrapping her own arms around Jade's waist and moving closer to her.

"Night," Jade mumbled, resting her forehead on the top of Ada's head. Ada closed her eyes and let sleep take over, Jade's heartbeat loud in her ears.

* * *

**Hehehe...so I may have just left you a little cliffhanger there. Well, not really, but I'm sure there's gonna be a stack of you flipping tables and yelling at the computer for more. I know because I do it all the time hahaha.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 6, where things get a little bit ****_interesting _****;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG, chapter 6. Definitely my favourite chapter. It was also the one I struglled to write, because I wanted it to be perfect. Read on guys, and let me know what you think ;)**

**Thanks to Metatron85 for your undying loyal reviews. This one's for you. Fan service galore!**

**Disclaimer: Oh screw it, you know the drill.**

* * *

She didn't stay asleep long. Images of blood, shattered glass and her mother's dead body flashed through Ada's dreams, and she woke up screaming, calling for her mother. Jade was awake in a flash, throwing back the covers and reaching for the bedside lamp.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she flicked on the lamp. The room was suddenly flooded with light and she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes. Ada didn't answer. Jade grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her frantically.

"Ada! Goddammit girl, speak to me!" Her voice was full of panic. Ada squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force the images out of her head. A small whimper escaped from her lips. Jade stopped shaking her, but she didn't remove her hands.

"Ada please," she pleaded. "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare," Ada whispered. "About mum." Jade's hands squeezed her shoulders.

"Tell me what happened," she said softly. Ada shook her head.

"I can't, it's too painful." She opened her eyes and looked up at Jade with tear-filled eyes.

"Sometimes it helps," Jade reassured, rubbing her hands up and down Ada's arms.

"I can't," Ada repeated. Jade sighed and climbed out of the bed. She held a hand out.

"Where are we going?" Ada asked, taking hold of the girl's hand.

"For a walk."

* * *

"Feeling any better?" Jade asked, after they'd been walking for about ten minutes.

"Yeah," Ada admitted, breathing in the cool night air, "Thanks for getting me out of there." Jade shrugged dismissively.

"I had to do something. You looked like you were about to lose it in there."

"Like I did at the cemetery..." Ada murmured.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. You were upset. You had every right to be," Jade countered. "Though to be honest I was kinda afraid you were gonna throw yourself out of my car while I was driving."

"Is that why you kept looking at me?" Ada queried, a small smile on her face. Jade looked straight ahead.

"I was looking at you for a number of reasons, but yeah, that was the main one," Jade answered. There was no trace of humour in her voice. Ada fell silent. She had no idea what to say. That intense look had returned to Jade's face. What the hell was she thinking about?

"Why do you care about me so much?" The words escaped Ada's lips before she could stop them. Jade stopped walking. She turned around to face Ada, and the look in her eyes made her breath catch. There was a fierceness in them she'd never seen before, at least as far as Jade was concerned. Ada's heart felt like it was going to explode from her chest. She braced herself, waiting for Jade to yell at her, or laugh at her or something. But she didn't do either of those things. She didn't even speak.

Instead, she kissed her.

Ada didn't even have time to react. One minute Jade was standing a couple of feet away and the next she was right in front of her, crushing her lips against her own. In one swift movement, Jade's hand reached up to touch Ada's face, and then slid behind her neck, pulling her closer. Her other hand was on Ada's waist, and she gripped her shirt tightly. Ada wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pulled her even closer. The hand that was holding her neck moved up to grip her hair, and she felt Jade's body press against her own. Ada's stomach started doing flips and she felt her on body react, pressing back. Her skin was burning, her heart racing. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Nothing but the feel of Jade's soft lips against her own. Those warm, sweet lips, and her arms around her.

Finally, regretfully, Jade broke the kiss. She pressed her forehead against Ada's for a moment and then pulled back to look her in the eyes. Finally, she spoke.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Ada had no idea how it happened, but her and Jade had somehow managed to get back home and upstairs to her room without her dad waking up. Which was saying something, considering Jade kept pressing Ada up against the wall, kissing her and tugging at her clothes. They'd both managed to remove each others' clothing between kisses before reaching Ada's room. Now they were both laying on the bed, Jade on top, kissing passionately. Jade pulled back, breathing heavily.

"You have...no idea...how much I want you..." she said between breaths.

"Come and show me then," Ada breathed, pulling her closer.

* * *

Ada and Jade were both laying on their backs, gasping for air.

"That...was amazing..." Ada gasped, trying to slow her breathing. She thought back to the events that had just occurred. Jade's body pressing against hers, becoming one with her. The feeling of skin against skin, burning with passion. Jade whispering her name, hearing the desire in her voice, seeing the lust in her eyes, and finally, the feeling of bliss as the end came. The look Jade had given her in that moment almost made her cry. They were filled with so much love, so much passion and intensity. Ada felt a smile creep over her face as she remembered. She felt movement beside her and turned her head to see Jade on her side looking at her with a peaceful expression. Ada rolled onto her side to get a better look at the dark-haired beauty.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" She asked. Jade smiled lazily.

"I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She answered. Ada blushed.

"No," Ada chuckled, leaning in and kissing her. "But thanks for the notion."

"I love you," Jade spoke softly, touching Ada's cheek. Her eyes were shining, mirroring the words she'd just spoken. Ada felt her heart skip a beat. She reached up and brushed the loose strands of hair from Jade's face.

"I love you too," she whispered. Jade's eyes widened in shock.

"You...love _me_?" She asked in disbelief. Ada nodded and touched her face.

"Of course I do dummy," she smiled. Jade's face lit up and she grinned mischieviously.

"Well. Thank God for _that_," she said, winking at Ada. Ada giggled, and then yawned loudly. _Dammit_.

"Time for sleep," she informed.

"Didn't we just do that?" Jade smirked, back to her usual teasing self. Ada punched her playfully, rolling over onto her other side.

"Not _that _kind of sleep," she answered sleepily. Jade slid closer to her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"Goodnight beautiful," she whispered, placing a kiss on Ada's neck.

"Goodnight Jade," Ada whispered back, "I love you." As she drifted into unconsciousness, she heard Jade murmur, "I love you more."

* * *

**...Do I even need to say anything here?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well. Pretty sure I can't top the last chapter, but here's number 7 anyway. R&R please. And again, thanks to my number one fan Metatron85 for your inspiring reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: Insert your own :p**

* * *

Ada woke to find Jade sprawled across the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. Her face still held that peaceful look from last night. Ada leaned over and brushed Jade's dark hair from her face, once again. She smiled as the girl's eyelids fluttered open, and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning sleepyhead," she said softly, stroking Jade's hair.

"Mmm...morning," Jade murmured sleepily, a small smile on her lips.

"Sleep well?" Ada asked, a devilish grin on her face. Jade's smile grew bigger.

"You bet I did. I feel so refreshed and full of energy." Her smile became a smirk. She winked at Ada.

"How much energy?" Ada purred, running a finger down Jade's chest. Jade pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her.

"This much," she answered, leaning in for a kiss. Ada raised her head and pressed her lips against Jade's, placing a hand on her back to steady herself. Jade pulled back, a hungry look in her eyes. The look faded when she noticed Ada's right shoulder. She trailed a finger over the raised skin.

"Is this where...?" She trailed off, her attention still focused on Ada's scars.

"Yeah," Ada answered, watching Jade's face. She looked thoughtful.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Only if I move it the wrong way." Jade's eyes shot up and met her own. She looked panicked.

"I didn't hurt you last night did I?" Her hand had stopped its movements.

"No," Ada said softly, touching Jade's cheek. "Of course not. Actually, it felt really good." She gave a gentle smile. Jade's face softened.

"Good. I'm glad," she spoke, leaning down and kissing Ada softly. When she sat back up she asked, "you'd tell me if I hurt you though right?"

"Yeah," Ada responded, running her hands down Jade's bare chest. Jade's body trembled under her touch.

"I never want to hurt you," Jade blurted out, her hands clenching the sheet beneath Ada. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She hung her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Hey," Ada soothed, holding Jade's face in her hands and lifting it to meet her her own. "I don't think you could ever do anything to hurt me." Jade opened her eyes and looked at Ada with a dead-serious expression.

"I'd try not to," she said, "but I'm not a good person. What if I did hurt you?"

"Jade," Ada sighed, "have a little more faith in yourself. You won't hurt me. I trust you." Jade's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised," Ada spoke, rubbing Jade's shoulders. "I think last night kinda showed you how much I trust you." Jade smiled shyly, and a blushed creeped up her cheeks.

"Yeah, well-" her words were cut short by the sound of a phone ringing. Jade groaned.

"Ugh, typical," she huffed, reaching for her pear phone. "Shit it's Beck. I gotta take this." She climbed off Ada and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What?" She demanded, answering the phone. "I'm kinda busy. I-yeah I know...Okay, fine. Cya." Jade hung up her phone and stood up. She turned and looked at Ada apologetically.

"I've gotta go," she explained as she walked over to her bag and pulled out some fresh clothes.

"I, um...okay," Ada stammered, climbing out of bed and pulling on some clothes too. Jade finished getting dressed and picked up her bag.

"I'll see you at school," she said flatly, and walked out of the door, leaving Ada standing there alone and very confused.

* * *

Ada spent the rest of the day in her room, replaying the morning's events over in her head. What had Beck wanted? Why did Jade leave so suddenly? And why didn't she kiss her goodbye? Ada didn't understand. She'd tried calling and texting Jade all day and gotten no reply. Now, Ada was pacing anxiously around her room. Why hadn't she heard from Jade? Finally, after hours of waiting, her phone lit up with a 'New Message' notification. Her heart raced when she saw that it was from Jade. It stopped when she opened the message.

**'Last night never happened. Stay away from me.'**

* * *

**I know, I know. Cliffhanger. I peed myself off with this ending too, but it worked with the plans I had for later chapters. Also adds to the intensity, and increases ratings (unfortunately, can't say the same for the TV series, which sucks because I really loved Victorious)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. The next few will be. I didn't want to make them too long because I've got a HUGE one coming up soon for all of you to enjoy, and possibly cry rivers to. If you have a heart, that is ;)**

**If you haven't already, head on over to my number one fan Metatron85's profile and check out the awesome stories, especially O Happy Dagger (my fave story). Or I will hurt you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I write these anymore, it's just an excuse for me to write random crap xD**

* * *

Jade wasn't at school the next day. Ada almost didn't show either, but decided that she may as well go. She would've just moped around home all day stressing over Jade's message if she'd skipped class. So, school. It didn't provide much of a distraction for Ada though, and she found herself constantly checking her phone for messages. Her heart sank when she found one, and she grew more and more depressed as the day progressed. When the lunch bell rang, she lingered by the classroom, waiting for Tori. Maybe she knew where Jade was.

"Tori," she said, grabbing hold of the girl's arm as she exited the classroom.

"Hey, what's up?" Tori asked, stepping out of the doorway to let the others through.

"Do you know where Jade is?" Ada enquired. She looked around the hallway, hoping to spot the raven-haired goddess. Maybe she was just running late. Nope. No Jade.

"I thought she was with you," Tori answered with a questioning tone.

"Yeah, well, she left kind early yesterday and I haven't heard from her since." _Well, except for that one message. _Ada felt her heart clench as she remembered Jade's words.

**'Last night never happened. Stay away from me.'**

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard anything from her," Tori said apologetically. "Maybe she caught a bug?"

"Yeah," Ada sighed. "Okay thanks. I've gotta go."

"You having lunch with us?" Tori asked, smiling.

"I, uh...yeah I'll be there soon," Ada answered.

"Don't keep us waiting too long."

* * *

Lunch passed by without any dramas. Ada didn't say much, and she picked at her food, not feeling hungry. Tori asked her a few times if she was okay but gave up after a few failed attempts to make conversation with the girl.

"Alright, spill," she demanded, standing at Ada's locker when class ended for the day.

"Huh?" Ada answered, a dumb look on her face. Tori crossed her arms and leaned against the row of lockers.

"You've been moping around all day, what's going on?"

"I'm fine," Ada insisted, closing her locker and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm just tired." Not a complete lie, considering she'd sat up most of the night crying.

"Come on Ada, you don't think I haven't noticed? You've been on the verge of tears all day," Tori stated. Ada's eyes grew wide.

"How did you-" she began.

"I have eyes. I see these things," Tori countered. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I-"

"It's something to do with Jade isn't it?" Tori asked. Her expression turned soft. Ada nodded.

"We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

"So," Ada said, wiping her eyes for the hundredth time, "now you know why I haven't spoken all day." Tori's face was full of sympathy. She handed the girl another tissue.

"I'm sorry," she said solemnly. "I had no idea." Ada laughed sharply.

"It's not exactly something we'd publicise," she said bitterly. Tori nodded.

"I know," she said, taking Ada's hand and squeezing it. "Not something I'd want other people to know either." Ada looked down at their hands and frowned. She wished it was Jade's hand holding her own. She wished they could go back to that night, before her world was turned upside down.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tori's voice interrupted her thoughts. Ada met the half-latina's eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know," she choked. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey come on, it's okay," Tori soothed. "She probably just needs some time to think." Ada sniffled and wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah, maybe," she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tori's eyes were full of compassion.

"Talk to her for me?" Ada suggested. "Make sure she's okay?" Tori nodded again.

"Of course. I promise." Ada heard rattling coming from the next room. She looked past Tori and spotted the older Vega sister, Trina, rummaging through the fridge.

"You girls want a drink?" She called. "We got cola, lemonade or water."

"I'll have a cola," Tori called back. There was more rattling.

"Get your own little sis," Trina taunted. "Ada, do you want anything?"

"No thanks," Ada replied, standing up. "I'm about to leave anyway." She turned to face Tori, who had also stood up.

"Thanks for the talk," she spoke quietly. Tori smiled.

"Anytime."

"Just please don't tell anyone," Ada begged. Tori placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I won't."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Ada queried.

"Yep. School. Same time as always," Tori stated, a grin on her face. Ada laughed and walked towards the door. Tori followed suit.

"Come on, I'll show you out."

* * *

"Dad, I'm home," Ada called, walking into the kitchen.

"Tea's in the oven," Rick responded from the main room. Ada walked over to the oven and opened it. Nuggets and fries. Original. Ada closed the door and went up to her room, not feeling very hungry. She dropped her bag on the floor and flopped down onto her bed. For the millionth time today, she checked her phone, and for the millionth time, was left disappointed. Nothing. No word from Jade at all. Ada felt her heart breaking, How could she just ignore her after everything that had happened? There was no way she'd imagined it. It had felt too real, too passionate. And there was absolutely no way she'd imagined that look in Jade's eyes when she'd told Ada she loved her.

The tears were falling freely now. Ada couldn't hold it in any longer. She clutched her stomach and doubled over, her whole body shaking. Thoughts of Jade swirled around in her head, torturing her, making her cry even harder. Her breathing came in gasps, her head started spinning. Her body grew weak and she could no longer hold herself up. She fell to her side and clutched a pillow to her chest, burying her face in it and screaming in agony. After a couple of hours, her sobs slowed and her eyes grew heavy. Sleep finally took over and Ada passed out from exhaustion, the tears still fresh on her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, here we go. This should hopefully be the last short chapter, and I do apologise. Gonna be putting the next two up ASAP also. I've finished drafting up to 12, and trust me when I say "You're gonna need tissues." Lots of them.**

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with this, please leave reviews. Thanks to everybody who has so far, you're all awesome :)**

**Here goes..**

* * *

When Ada arrived at school the next day, the first thing she did was look for Jade's car in the parking lot. Nope. Still no Jade. Ada sighed and walked into the building. As she approached her locker, she noticed Tori standing there waiting. Ada hurried over, hoping she had some good news about the girl she loved.

"Hey," she said, coming to a stop in front of her green and purple polka-dot locker. Ada had decided to decorate it in the colours of the toy frog her mother had given her when she was younger.

"Hey," Tori responded, a tired look in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Ada asked. "You look exhausted." Tori ran a hand through her hair.

"I _am _exhausted," she sighed. "I was up all night talking to Jade." At Jade's name, Ada looked up expectantly.

"Is she okay? What did she say?" Ada stopped herself. "Sorry, I know you're-"

"It's alright, you're allowed to ask," Tori answered, putting a hand up to silence Ada. "She's just really upset and confused right now. She said she's sorry."

"Sorry? What does she have to be sorry about?" Ada demanded. Tori gave her a knowing look. "Oh, right...But that wasn't her fault."

"She certainly thinks it was," Tori said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the locker next to Ada's.

"Does she hate me?" Ada asked, a desperate note in her voice. Tori looked at her as if she were stupid.

"If she hated you, she wouldn't have slept with you," she said matter-of-factly.

"But I-"

"She _loves _you Ada," Tori spoke softly. Ada looked at her in disbelief.

"Did she actually tell you that?" She asked, hoping for a yes.

"No." Ada's heart sank.

"Then how-"

"I just know," Tori interrupted once again. "I don't think she'd be crying on the phone to me for four hours, begging me to make sure _you're _okay, if she didn't care." Ada's eyes grew wide with shock. It couldn't be true. There was no way it could be true, not when she had left her the way she did.

"I should just forget about her," Ada muttered. Tori's head jerked up. "I should just let her go back to being with Beck and forget it ever happened." Her head dropped to face the floor. Tears were forming in her eyes. She felt a pair of hands grab her shoulders, and then felt herself being shaken almost violently.

"Ada Birch, you listen to me!" Tori shouted. A couple of students standing nearby looked up, expecting a fight of some sort. Tori turned her head and glared at them. "Oh buzz off!" They walked away awkwardly, disappointed. Tori turned back to face Ada who looked mortified.

"Jade West doesn't love easily," Tori began. "She doesn't give her heart to just anyone. And you're gonna walk away from that?"

"I-"

"If you love her, if you _truly _love her like you say you do, then goddammit you'll fight for her until your dying breath," Tori growled. Ada backed away from her until her back hit her locker door. She'd never seen Tori look so angry before.

"You two piss me off," Tori said, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're both too stubborn and stupid to realise that everything you've ever wanted could be standing right in front of you." With that, she stormed off, leaving Ada to her thoughts. She opened her locker and threw her bag in there, took out her books and headed off to class. Little did she know that just around the corner, Beck was standing at his own locker and had heard everything.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? Thoughts people?**

**Chapter 11, coming shortly**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY! Another short one. I'll make it up to you in the next one, I swear. Honestly, the chapters look longer when I'm writing them, then I check word count and BOOM. Not so long. Which sucks but hey, it's still a chapter.**

**Just gonna shut up and get straight into this one. You know the drill.**

* * *

Finally. School was over for the day once again, and Ada made no attempt to hang around and chat with her friends. She was in no mood for talking to anyone. Tori's words had really struck home, and Ada didn't want to face her again today. She didn't need Tori telling her how stupid she was. She also didn't need Beck interrogating her over what had happened with Jade, but since luck had ran away from Ada for the day, it was unavoidable.

Ada was unlocking her car when he approached her.

"Ada," came the sound of Beck's voice. And man, did he sound pissed off. Ada turned to face the bronze-skinned boyfriend of Jade West. Her heart started pounding. She hadn't been expecting to run into him at all, in fact, she'd been trying to avoid him.

"Hi Beck," Ada said nervously. She knew Beck wasn't a violent guy, but she still worried about what he was going to do.

"What the hell is going on with you and Jade?!" He demanded. Ada had never seen so much fury in Beck's eyes before.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Ada stammered, hoping he'd believe her. The look on Beck's face clearly showed that he didn't.

"I heard what you said to Tori," Beck growled. Ada took a step back. "Now tell me. What. Is going. _On?_" Ada's defences suddenly shot up.

"If you were listening in, then you don't need to hear it from me do you?" She hissed, opening her car door and throwing her bag onto the back seat. "But maybe you should ask Jade for _her _side of the story, since you're so in love and all." Ada felt her chest begin to ache, and she climbed into her car and slammed the door. She heard a tapping on her window and saw Beck looking at her with a sad expression. All of the anger was gone from his face. Ada wound it down.

"What now?" She sighed, gripping the wheel tighly.

"You told me to ask Jade," Beck began, running a hand through his dark and wavy hair, "But she won't talk to me. She hasn't spoken to me for days." His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

"She hasn't spoken to me either," Ada admitted, looking through the windscreen.

"Ada, I don't think Jade loves me anymore," Beck whispered. Ada could hear his voice break. She looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes. It broke her heart to see him so upset, especially since she was the cause of it.

"Beck, of course she loves you," she reassured. "She's just...confused by it all. It's my fault. I'm sorry. She's told me to stay away if that makes you feel any better." Ada breathed in deeply before she spoke her next words.

"And I think...you'd be...better for her."

"No you don't," Beck murmured and walked away.

* * *

Ada sat holding the steering wheel, breathing sharply. Beck's words echoed in her head.

_'No you don't'_

"Dammit!" Ada shouted, slamming her hands against the wheel. This wasn't right. She wanted Jade so desperately, but she couldn't stand to see a friend hurt as a result. She didn't want to hurt Beck. Ada started up her car. There was only one person Ada knew who could help her sort through this mess.

She drove to the cemetery.

* * *

"Hi Mum," Ada whispered, kneeling at the foot of Caroline Birch's grave. "I know I only came here a few day ago but I need to talk to you. Something's happened and I don't know what to do." A soft breeze blew through Ada's hair, and a couple of leaves fell from a nearby tree. "Jade and I...well...we slept together, and it was the best moment of my life." Ada started picking at the dirt. "She told me she loved me, but then the very next day she left and told me to stay away from her." Her eyes began filling with tears.

"Beck, her boyfriend, heard me talking to Tori about it, and now he's upset and probably hates me, and I don't know what to do..." Ada covered her face with her hands and let the tears fall.

"I don't know what to do Mum," she cried into her hands. "I'm so lost. Jade..." She hunched forward and fell into a heap, her head resting against her mother's tombstone. She was a mess. Ada felt as if her world was ending. How did things get so complicated in such a short amount of days?

"I love her," Ada cried. "I love her so much...I'm so confused..."

"So am I," whispered a voice Ada would recognise anywhere. She felt a pair of warm hands lifting her up, and then she was pulled into an embrace. Ada stayed there for a few moments before pulling away to look at her rescuer.

Jade.

* * *

**Woo! Yes! Jade's back. Writing those chapters without her almost literally caused me pain. So glad I don't have to do that again.**

**Stay tuned! :) The next chapter may be the last, but I don't know. I kinda want it to be longer, but it could also make a good ending...Gah! Let me know what you guys think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok guys, as promised, here's a longer chapter. This chapter actually had me getting teary and emotional as I wrote it, so I'm kinda hoping it has the same effect on all of you, or I'm gonna look like a huge sook. Hahaha.**

**Before we get into this next chapter, I wanna say a few things.**

**First off, thank you to everyone who's supported me on this story, it's a great feeling having so many people getting into something you've written. I'm glad I actually stuck with it this time.**

**pffar, thanks for telling me not to give up on this. I originally had this chapter planned to be my last, but you've sparked some new ideas for further chapters, so, as they say, the story will go on (or show must go on, or whatever)**

**Metatron85...What can I say? You've been the biggest influence on me during the writing process. Your positive words and feedback (not to mention AWESOME stories) have made it easier for me to put into words what I've got in my head for the fic. So thank you.**

**Okay, enough from me, lets see what Jade and Ada have to say...**

* * *

Ada stepped back in shock. Was it really her?

"Jade?" She asked in disbelief. "How did you know I was here?" Jade looked at her with a sad expression. Her eyes were bloodshot, as if she'd been crying recently. Her hair was slightly messed and her clothes rumpled. Ada had never seen her look so miserable before.

"I came here to apologize," Jade mumbled, avoiding Ada's eyes.

"Apologize?" She asked, confused. "To who?" Jade looked up and met her eyes.

"Your mother." Ada's eyes widened. _She what?_ Jade sighed.

"I came to apologize to her for hurting her daughter."

"I-" Ada began.

"I was an idiot," Jade cut her off. "I led you on."

"No you didn't," Ada tried reasoning with the girl. "You were confused."

"I'm an idiot," Jade sighed, running a hand through her hair. Ada took a step forward.

"Jade West, you are not an idiot." Jade's pessimism was really starting to annoy her.

"I am!" Jade cried out. "Look at how miserable I've made you."

"Look at how miserable you're making yourself!" Ada retorted. Jade looked up at her once again, and Ada's stomach started doing flips.

"I deserve it," she whispered. Before she even really realized what she was doing, Ada slapped Jade across the face. Jade looked at her, shocked.

"Listen to me," Ada growled. "You are _not _an idiot. You're a good person. You're an amazing girl with the biggest heart. But for some reason I don't even know, you only show that side to me-"

"Because when I'm with you I'm free," Jade blurted out.

"I...what?" Ada was lost for words, something Jade seemed to do to her a lot. Jade let out another sigh and began to speak.

"My whole life, I've been judged by people for what I do, how I behave. Who I am and what I wear. My tattoos, my piercings. I'm basically labelled a freak by everyone I know." She paused to catch her breath. "I always act like shit doesn't phase me, but in reality, it hurts me all of the time. I feel as if nobody gets me, nobody understands." Jade laughed sharply, a bitter look on her face. "Not even my own _boyfriend, _who hates me right now. Who can blame him I guess. But then _you _come along and make me feel like a whole new person. You make me feel happier inside. You'd say nice things to me and I knew you meant it." Jade looked at Ada and smiled sadly. "I don't know how when I barely knew you, but something in your eyes let me know that you weren't spinning crap to me." She looked down at the ground, embarrassed to have let out so much of her feelings. She breathed in sharply and then looked up at Ada with so much passion that Ada felt like she might collapse.

"You found me Ada. You opened up my heart and let me express myself in ways I never thought I could." Jade fought back tears as she spoke her next sentence. "And I've gone and ruined all of that."

"Jade, you haven't ruined anyth-"

"I fucking slept with you!" Jade shouted, gripping her hair as if she were going to rip it out. "I slept with you, I told you I loved you, and then told you to stay away, all in one day! How did I not ruin anything?" She stared at the ground once again.

"You should hate me," she mumbled, her lower lip trembling. "You should wish I was dead." Ada slapped her again, this time harder. Jade stumbled back a step and held a hand to her cheek, staring at Ada in both shock and approval. Ada pointed a finger at her.

"Don't you _ever _say that to me again," she growled.

"But-"

"You listen here Jade. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No one has _ever _offered to come with me to visit my mother's grave. Hell, no one's ever listened to me when I've tried talking about it either." Ada ran a hand over her eyes. "No one's ever held me while I've cried like you do. I've been alone for what feels like forever. It pretty much _has _been forever. I've never let anybody in. No one has ever touched me the way you did that night." She met Jade's pale green eyes. "You made me feel alive, and I haven't felt that way since Mum died."

"Ada, I-"

"I love you Jade," Ada whispered. Jade froze. She couldn't believe that after everything she'd put this girl through, she still loved her.

"I'm not a good person," she argued. "You deserve better."

"I told you Jade, you _are_ a good person. I see it in you every day. And nothing you say or do can change the way I feel-" her words were cut short as Jade pulled her in and pressed her lips against hers. Ada felt all of Jade's anger, pain and love being released in that single kiss. Ada wrapped her arms around her neck and returned the kiss, putting all of her love and desire into it. Jade's hands gripped the back of her shirt and pulled her in close, holding on as if she never wanted to let go. Ada felt something wet touch her cheek, and she pulled back to look at Jade. Tears were streaming down the raven-haired girl's cheeks. It was the first time Ada had seen her cry.

"I'm so sorry," Jade sobbed. "I love you so much Ada. I love you so much it hurts." Her voice had dropped to a whisper. "These last few days have been agony without you." She covered her face and fell into Ada's arms. Ada instantly wrapped them around her beloved and let her cry the tears that she'd been holding in for so long.

"I'm so sorry," Jade cried into her shoulder. Her whole body was shaking. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Ada soothed, stroking Jade's hair. "It's okay." She had a brief flashback to the day Jade had said the same thing to her. Had it really only been a few days ago? It felt like years had passed.

Jade's crying had slowed, and she pulled away from Ada, wiping her eyes.

"I wish things didn't have to be so difficult," she said, her voice still shaky.

"I know," Ada agreed, wiping at her own eyes. "It's okay. We'll work this out." Jade met her eyes with a serious expression.

"I know I don't deserve you," she started, "but I want to be your girl." Ada stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"You're with Beck though," she finally pointed out.

"But I was made for loving you."

Ada couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed Jade by the front of her shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. Jade instantly reacted and began to kiss her hungrily. Their kissing became more and more urgent, and this time, there was no turning back.

* * *

Jade lay Ada down on the bed gently and began trailing kisses down her neck, and along her collarbone. Their breathing had become increasingly heavy.

"Jade," Ada gasped, pulling her closer. "Don't stop." Jade buried her face in Ada's dark hair and mumbled, "I wasn't planning on it." She nuzzled Ada's neck and slowly found her way back to her lips, before kissing her softly. Their bodies intertwined, and pretty soon neither girl knew where they ended and began. All they knew was that they were there together, both in the arms of the woman they loved, without a care in the world. And they were free.

* * *

When it was over, Jade pulled back and looked at Ada with tear-filled eyes.

"I've missed you," she smiled.

* * *

**Seriously? I have to write more after THAT? I honestly don't know how on Earth I'm gonna top it, but I'm gonna keep writing and try. Maybe some funny moments with Rick? Ada fessing up to him and revealing her relationship with Jade? Oh the torment he'll give them...**

**Plenty more to come! Watch this space.**


End file.
